Nocturno
by IsisDoll
Summary: Luffy es un detective de lo paranormal en la asociación One Piece y su nueva investigación le llevará a conocer a un muy original vampiro, logrando mucho más que sólo cumplir su misión. [ZoLu, AU; parte de la recopilación ProZoLu].
1. Me verás volver

**Resumen: **Luffy es un detective de lo paranormal en la asociación One Piece y su nueva investigación le llevará a conocer a un muy original vampiro, logrando mucho más que sólo cumplir su misión. [ZoLu, AU; parte de la recopilación ProZoLu].

**Advertencias: **Yaoi [chicoxchico] && AU [Universo alterno].

**Pareja: **Zoro&&Luffy [ZoLu].

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a _Eiichiro Oda_. También cabe mencionar que el universo es inspirado en los libros de _Anne Rice_ más no es un crossover ni una adaptación, sólo he tomado ciertas ideas.

_**Dedicado a Zhena Hik, porque ella lo inspiró y porque la amo.**_

––––•**(-• ( ****Nocturno**** ) •-)•––––**

El celular repicaba constantemente y él solo se limitaba a estirar su mano para presionar el botón rojo para colgar la llamada. Ya había repetido ese proceso unas ocho veces antes de que se dignara a contestar puesto que al ver la pantalla avisándole de la llamada entrante con el número de la oficina donde laboraba se percató de que sus vacaciones habían terminado antes de tiempo.

— Capitán-san, ¿Por qué no contesta cuando le llamo?

Colocó el celular entre su hombro y oreja para así tener ambas manos libres y engullir cuanto pudiese del buffet que frente a él se mostraba. Se encontraba en un lujoso lugar de cortes de carne al cual decidió asistir después de recibir un correo urgente de la mismísima superior de la asociación en la cual trabajaba pidiéndole que regresara de sus vacaciones, alegando que sería sólo una reunión breve.

Pero si se trataba de la superior en jefe nunca era breve.

Así que afrontando su triste destino de verse de nuevo en su ajetreada agenda laboral, incluso cuando aún le quedaban muchos días de vacaciones según el reglamento de la asociación _One Piece_, había decidido consentirse pidiendo todo lo de la carta de su restaurant favorito antes de su reunión de las 6:00 de la tarde.

— …¿Capitán-san?— volvió a llamar una suave y seria voz de mujer, perteneciente a su compañera de trabajo, al no obtener respuesta.

— Dejfe su mensajfe después del tofno… burp.— en realidad lo último no lo había hecho a propósito, pero al eructar se dio cuenta que ya estaba prácticamente satisfecho. Aunque aún le quedaba un filete de arrachera, de los tres que había ordenado, que engulló más por gula que por hambre. Tenía un aspecto delicioso y de hecho lo estaba.

— No es momento de juegos capitán-san, la gerente-san está muy molesta por su retraso.

— La reunión es a las 6:00 de la tarde— refunfuñó con voz chillona mientras se chupaba los dedos.

— Exactamente, y ya son las 6:37.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y haciendo un ademan con la mano pidió la cuenta, cuando el mesero se acercó le otorgó su tarjeta de débito y pidió de manera muy amable, engalanada con una sonrisa que le pusieran la comida sobrante para llevar, después de todo, al parecer ni su último maratón de comida vacacional podría finalizar cómodamente.

— ¿Que son 37 minutos?, dile que no exagere

— Le recomiendo que se apresure

— Está bien, no tardo— colgó su móvil y recibió gustoso las bolsas con las cajitas de comida dentro de ellas, dejando por supuesto el 20% de propina que el pobre mesero bien se merecía.

Corrió a máxima velocidad por las calles atiborradas de gente, el sol ya se estaba ocultando gracias al horario de invierno y acomodándose el cuello afelpado de su saco rogó porque la directora no estuviese tan irritada como decía su colega.

Era un joven delgado y de mediana estatura, la verdad es que por poco se había salvado de entrar en el concepto de "chaparro". De estatura media y con un cabello lacio, regularmente alborotado y de color azabache era un hombre bastante llamativo. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón brilloso, bastante grandes en comparación a las demás facciones de su cara, haciendo juego con sus labios carnosos y su sonrisa de gran tamaño, con dientes aperlados y bien perfilados que no dudaba en lucir a cada momento. Su nariz respingada y su cara afilada le daban una apariencia juvenil, de un sempiterno estudiante. Sin embargo; se trataba de un hombre de veintisiete años de edad que vestía unos pantalones tejanos adornados con rasgaduras en las rodillas y un saco largo color rojo con rayas blancas que le abrigaba muy bien de la fuerte ventisca.

Sonrió triunfal cuando logró divisar el edificio al que se dirigía, sacó su credencial de acceso y la pasó por el lector para después entrar a toda prisa con dirección a la oficina de la gerente en turno.

Cuando por fin tomó el pomo de la puerta con la leyenda "Directora general de _One Piece_" se sintió aliviado, suspiró hondamente recuperando el hálito perdido y sonriente se adentró en la oficina, en la cual le recibieron con un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

— Sólo por si no has leído el reglamento de la asociación _One piece_, que por cierto es muy rígida en su cumplimiento, sólo damos quince minutos de tolerancia.

— ¡Auch, Nami!— se quejó sobándose la parte afectada –pero si hoy no me tocaba trabajar, estoy de vacaciones, recuérdalo.

La joven de largos cabellos ondulados color naranja se plantó frente a él de manera amenazante, con ambas manos en la cintura y una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente.

— Pues te anuncio que no más, tienes nuevo encargo.

— Dáselo a otro— mencionó con simplicidad.

— Eres el más indicado para el trabajo.

— En realidad— habló otra voz sumándose a la discusión, un hombre rubio vestido con un traje negro y una camisa azul añil que fumaba recargado en el escritorio de aquella oficina— nadie más aceptó el trabajo.

La directora le obligó a tomar entre sus manos un folder con la información correspondiente dentro de éste acerca del asunto en cuestión. A regañadientes comenzó a hojear la información en el archivo.

— ¡Y que lo digas!— otra voz más se unió a la conversación, un joven moreno de cabello realmente rizado y con la característica principal de tener una nariz extremadamente larga— por nada del mundo regreso ahí.

— Luffy…— llamó la chica de cabellos naranjas yéndose a acomodar en su mullida silla presidencial. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y acomodando su rostro en ellos le miró fijamente –estoy segura que el caso será de tu agrado, así que comienza de una vez.

— Espera— Luffy giró un poco hacia atrás al sentir que alguien se posicionaba justo detrás de él, haciendo apenas acto de presencia en la habitación. Se trataba de su compañera de equipo, Robin, una mujer de largo cabello negro, expresión seria y bastante alta, al verla le sonrió con agrado a lo que la recién llegada correspondió del mismo modo. Ambos regresaron su atención a la gerente y Luffy continuó — ¿De qué se trata ahora?

— Verás… hemos estado investigando a un vampiro…

— No bromees— su rostro antes sonriente ahora se tornaba decepcionado. Resopló con desgano y perdiendo totalmente el interés a lo que su superior quisiera decirle comenzó a dejar vagar su mirada apática por toda la habitación, a su parecer aburrida, para después rascarse la cabellera con exasperación –pero Nami, ¡No arruinaré mis vacaciones por eso! Prefiero duendes, nomos o imágenes religiosas en pan tostado, eso es más interesante que vampiros, ¿Verdad, Robin?

La mujer de cabello lacio oscuro sólo atinó a soltar un risita discreta.

_One piece_ era una sociedad secreta dedicada al estudio de lo paranormal. En ella se investigaban y vigilaban hechos peculiares teniendo así un grupo de agentes encargados de recolectar información, mitos, leyendas e historias paranormales que anduviesen rondando alrededor del mundo así como otros agentes que se dedicaban plenamente a corroborarlas. Esta asociación era bastante grande puesto que tenía un gran ingreso de dinero gracias a los patrocinadores de los que era beneficiada, siendo estos en su mayoría millonarios despilfarradores de dinero teniendo estos como retribución acceso a una gran galería de artículos varios relacionados a eventos paranormales así como también la base de datos donde se recolectaban los resultados de cada investigación, donde se podrían encontrar fotos, videos y lo más importante, los informes finales de los "detectives de lo paranormal", como los llamaba la directora general Nami ó "Dorobo neko", su nombre clave actual.

En esta sociedad se abarcaban hechos paranormales en general, en particular brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo y espíritus pero sin despreciar temática alguna realmente. Para los agentes de campo, se les otorgaba un nombre clave que cambiaba en caso de ser necesario y por reglamento se les proporcionaba de 6 meses de vacaciones a 2 años con todo pagado, dependiendo la magnitud de su último trabajo para evitar así poner en peligro su integridad, pero también cabe mencionar que la mayoría de los casos abarcaban años de persecución e investigación, balanceando así los periodos laborales con los vacacionales.

— Hablemos claro, Luffy— la chica pelinaranja comenzó a sacar algunos objetos de unas cajas bajo su escritorio acomodándolos sobre este para así mostrárselos al joven investigador – yo sé que después de tu trabajo en Skypiea se supone debiste recibir 2 años de vacaciones, es decir, descubrir que realmente existe una isla en el cielo es un gran logro— el mencionado sonrió orgullosamente ante esto –pero estoy desesperada, nadie acepta el caso y la verdad es que eras mi última opción, ¡tus reportes apestan! Y eres un indisciplinado a quién ya hubiese corrido de no ser… —dudó un poco en terminar la frase debido a que no era un cumplido pero temía que fuera interpretado como tal.— tan temerario y esa característica necesito para esta investigación.

— No quiero— dijo firmemente mientras comenzaba a hurgarse la nariz— nadie quiere el caso porque es aburrido, los vampiros ya nomás sirven para las películas, todo el mundo sabe que existen, negarlo es como negar que existe el chupacabras.

— Pero si el chupacabras no existe— rió de buena gana el de nariz larga.

— ¡Sí existe y lo demostraré!... algún día—dijo orgulloso de sí mismo regresando su atención a la pelinaranja—¿Qué se supone que reporte? ¿Que en realidad no brillan frente al sol y que no son "vegetarianos"? eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

— ¡Con un demonio, cállate ya y deja que Nami-san te explique!— intervino el rubio ojiazul dando un manotazo al escritorio.

— Mugiwara— le llamó por su nombre clave y el mencionado se encogió en su lugar, eso sólo significaba una cosa: la había sacado de sus casillas y debía andar con cuidado — La investigación no es en sí sobre los vampiros, es sobre uno en especial. Abre el condenado folder que te di— ordenó y fue obedecida en el acto —al parecer nos hemos topado con un vampiro veterano, si los cálculos no fallan estuvo respirando aproximadamente en los años 1600 o un poco menos, pero como tú sabes eso ya es decir mucho.

El moreno asintió. Era verdad que los vampiros existieron casi desde los inicios del hombre, aunque aún no se sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo que si se sabía es que, aunque fueran relativamente inmortales en la actualidad no existían tantos vampiros con cientos de años, de hecho estaba comprobado que con el pasar de los años estas criaturas se volvían "locas" por así decirlo y terminaban incinerándose. La mayoría siempre terminaba suicidándose antes de los 200 años.

Por ello, él entendía la importancia de encontrar un vampiro en la actualidad con más de 400 años en su haber. Comenzaba a interesarse, hojeó el contenido una vez más prestando más atención y deteniéndose a observar un par de fotos unidas a la información mediante un clip. Una parecía ser bastante vieja, al estilo blanco y negro mientras que la otra era notablemente reciente.

La fotografía antigua mostraba a un joven de entre veinticinco a treinta años según sus cálculos, en un lago pescando. Apenas se miraba de perfil, su ropa era bastante anticuada y llevaba amarrado en su brazo un pañuelo oscuro.

La segunda fotografía mostraba a un niño de entre cuatro y siete años de edad, nuevamente según su criterio, en lo que era un festejo navideño ya que llevaba puesto un atuendo de reno con un collar rojo de cascabel y una diadema con cuernitos de reno sobre su cabeza. No encontró relación entre ese infante tan animado con el tema tratado hasta que notó que la fotografía fue tomada frente a un espejo por lo que se lograba distinguir la difusa silueta del mismo hombre de la primera foto con ropas tradicionales japonesas. Ciertamente no se lograba definir al hombre reflejado en la foto pero ese pañuelo en el brazo sugería que se trataba del mismo sujeto. Gracias a lo actual de la fotografía se podía definir el color de cabello del hombre, verde aguamarina.

— Como sé que no leerás nada te daré el resumen – sentenció –Se cree que actualmente reside en Kioto, Japón. Verás, en un poblado se comenzó a expandir el rumor de que un niño que había sido abandonado por su madre desde bebé, era cuidado por un demonio. Este rumor surgió ya que el niño vive solo en una casa y ¡vaya que nuestro objetivo no es muy discreto! porque es una casa relativamente cerca de la ciudad satélite en el poblado, por lo tanto los vecinos comenzaron a notar la rareza del asunto. Imagínate, un niño de seis años que vive solo, ¡por supuesto que llama la atención!— la pelinaranja sonrió irónica –y eso no es todo, incluso va a la escuela. El niño se llama Chopper y él cuenta que lo cuida un superhéroe o eso le dijo a Usopp— La chica miró al narizón bastante divertida.

— Cuando llegó esa historia a nuestra base en Japón, tomaron varios testimonios cercanos y decidieron que era misión para la base madre aquí en Suecia –Usopp guiñó el ojo y alzó un dedo pulgar –entonces decidí ir a hacer investigación de campo, me fui por tres meses y conocí al niño, incluso dormí varias veces en la casa donde ha vivido desde recién nacido –la emoción latente en su voz contagiaba cada vez más a Luffy quién no dejaba de ver las fotos –no miento, todos los días le amanecen notas y sobres con dinero al niño. La verdad no logré ni siquiera verle la sombra al tipo, pero logré traerme prestadas algunas pertenecías de él, Chopper me las prestó –sonrió grandemente— El niño piensa que se trata de un superhéroe porque dice que lo vio volar.

— Volar…—repitió ahora la mujer morena detrás de Luffy que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, eso sólo corroboraba la hipótesis de un vampiro centenario, puesto que aunque aún no estaba certificado, se tenían pruebas de que con el pasar de los años los vampiros adquirían más fuerza y habilidades, entre estas, se estimaba que volar era parte de ellas pero corroborarlo era de verdad difícil tomando en cuenta que los seres de cientos de años de esta especie eran casi nulos.

— Deduje que se trataba de un vampiro porqué aparte de que los sobres y notas aparecían por la mañana y de los comentarios de Chopper sobre que su "superhéroe" le había dicho que no le gustaba el día, el niño me contó que cuando le piden reuniones en la primaria o incluso para las inscripciones y visitas al médico, su "héroe" manda a sus "amigos" ya que él nunca puede asistir. Corroboré esto con los aldeanos y dicen que siempre van personas distintas y van en estado catatónico.

— Clara muestra de manipulación mental— susurró Robin, más para sí misma que para los presentes en la sala.

— ¿Y esas características a quienes nos recuerdan?— exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo y sonrió, pasó una mano por su rubio cabello y todos contestaron al unísono a la pregunta formulada por Sanji.

— Vampiros.

— Pero… ¿No es muy apresurado dar una categoría a alguien a quien no hemos visto, gerente-san?

— Es que aún hay más, los objetos que encontré son estos— dijo Usopp señalando los artículos que momentos antes Nami hubiese colocado sobre su escritorio.

Robin y Luffy se acercaron para observar siendo este último el que sonriese grandemente al encontrar entre los artículos varios ese pañuelo que tanta curiosidad le había causado al verlo en las fotos. Era negro y de tela suave, para su sorpresa estaba realmente bien conservado.

— Todos estos objetos fueron analizados en el laboratorio y ambos dieron en los resultados una edad mínima de 300 años— mencionó la pelinaranja mirando a Sanji quién continuo el relato.

— Y esta espada rota— dijo señalando uno de los objetos en el escritorio— es una katana, una katana autentica de samurái.

— ¡SUGOIIIIIIII~!— eso había sido la gota que derramara el vaso, la única razón por la que el nombrado "Mugiwara" se hubiese mantenido en silencio se debía al incremento de su interés en el caso, había estado temblando conteniendo su algarabía pero escuchar que su nuevo trabajo era investigar a un viejo-vampiro-samurái tan honorable como para hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño había terminado por desbordarse en un saltarín Luffy que gritaba lo increíble del asunto por toda la oficina.

— También trabaja, según informes y testimonios ha trabajado desde pescador, hasta de caza recompensas. Obviamente con nombres falsos pero ya sabes, su color de cabello no es muy común— comentó el rubio – un marimo caminante y parlante resalta entre la gente.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un vampiro caza recompensas!— rio de buena gana Nami –en serio esta encariñado con ese chiquillo.

— Seguro es su lacayo— dijo con el tono de voz más natural del mundo la compañera de equipo de Luffy. Ante esto todos se pusieron azules de sólo pensarlo, incluso Nami y Usopp habían sacudido la cabeza frenéticamente alejando aquel comentario de sus mentes.

El término "lacayo" en la asociación _One piece_, era usado para describir al amante humano de un vampiro. Según los registros, lo vampiros suelen tener uno o varios lacayos y es muy común que un vampiro mantenga relaciones de ese tipo a lo largo de su existencia.

— ¡Claro que no!— gritó indignado Usopp –obviamente investigué eso –dijo un poco abochornado y con la voz apagada –el niño apenas y lo ve de vez en cuando… ¡No es nada de eso!

— Lo que no entiendo es, si están casi tan emocionados como yo con el caso ¿Por qué nadie lo tomó por mí?— cuestionó Luffy mirando a Robin quien asintió a su vez haciendo ver que tenían sospechas de que no les habían dicho todo.

— Pues resulta que este vampiro tiene un sentido del humor muy extravagante— alertó Usopp, recordando los momentos 'inolvidables' que le hizo vivir el sujeto en cuestión –No regreso ni aunque me suban el sueldo.

— ¿Y tú, Sanji?— ahora era Robin la encuestadora.

— Robin-swan, después de escuchar el testimonio de Usopp decidí que es más importante para mí vivir lo suficiente para que Nami-san me dé el "sí" por fin que lidiar con vampiros— sonrió viendo de reojo a Nami quién se acomodó los lentes de lectura y carraspeó fuertemente.

— Cómprame un anillo con un diamante tan grande que me tire de cara contra el suelo y luego hablamos— arrastró la silla donde estaba sentada hacia atrás haciendo un ruido estruendoso, se levantó y camino hacia los morenos que platicaban entre sí – Entonces… ¿Aceptan?

Luffy miró a Robin en busca de su respuesta.

—Como gustes, capitán-san.

— ¡Por supuesto!— con la aprobación de su compañera, aceptó el trabajo que arruinara sus vacaciones. Tomó el pañuelo negro que en el escritorio de la gerente se encontraba y lo anudó como hubiese visto en las imágenes momentos antes en su brazo. Alzó ambas manos y su carcajada característica inundó el lugar.

— Por cierto, contrólate con los viáticos— dijo la pelinaranja al momento que sacaba a los dos detectives del caso casi a rastras de su despacho y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Al final, Luffy no había tenido más opción que ir a su travesía solo. La verdad él odiaba no tener acompañantes en sus misiones, pero Robin había tenido que declinar ya que le habían informado de nuevos descubrimientos acerca de los Poneglyphs que tanto la cautivaban y siendo la morena la encargada de investigar cuanto se pudiese acerca de ese tema, sus caminos se habían separado.

Nami le había dado la opción de escoger otro compañero de equipo, uno provisional ya que el equipo Luffy/Robin llevaba años de experiencia juntos; (y siendo honestos sólo Robin había logrado soportar al apodado "sombrero de paja") sin embargo, una vez dicho esto y a pesar de que al joven ojimarrón le hubiese encantado la idea, todos a su alrededor habían dado varios pasos hacia atrás haciendo ademanes de negación con las manos. Cabizbajo, prometió a Nami que sería cauteloso hasta que su colega regresara pero todos supieron de inmediato que él era totalmente incapaz de cumplir aquella promesa.

—II—

En cuanto le hubiesen entregado su nueva tarjeta bancaria donde le estarían depositando una gran suma de dinero semanalmente junto al pasaporte falso y un nuevo teléfono celular como las normas marcaban para evitar altercados como espionaje, abordó el primer avión rumbo a Japón. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía dejar de repetir lo mucho que deseaba llegar ya a su destino, su compañero de asiento, molesto, exclamó bastante irritado — ¿Qué eres?, ¿Un niño en viaje de excursión?

Luffy no lo pensó mucho antes de asentir con la cabeza varias veces. Ese concepto aplicaba bastante a su parecer.

Después del avión tuvo que transbordar varios transportes más, el lugar sí que estaba retirado y tanto viajar le había cansado en demasía pero ya estaba más que preparado para el primer encuentro… o eso creía.

Cuando se encontró en la región de Honshu, en su capital para ser exactos, anduvo en busca del pueblo donde el informe decía que radicaba su objetivo. Se perdió un par de veces, pero ayudándose de google maps, indicaciones y de caminar sin sentido alguno dejándolo todo a su suerte, definitivamente logró perderse aún más. Al final se vio en la necesidad de pagarle a alguien para que le llevara al lugar indicado.

Al verse ya en el sitio adecuado decidió formular su gran estrategia, la cual terminó siendo un plan maestro super elaborado y sin margen de errores. Compró suficiente comida regional como para alimentar a una familia entera por semanas, misma que él pensaba devorar en la merienda. Tenía hambre y pensó que el invitarle la comida de hoy al niño que se disponía visitar era la mejor manera de romper el hielo. Uno siempre puede entablar amistades comiendo, pensó.

La fachada de la casa lo había impresionado pues él se había imaginado una vivienda tenebrosa, más todo lo contrario, se miraba bastante acogedora y el patio lleno de árboles y con un pequeño estanque le hacía creer que en realidad iba a ser más fácil de lo que imaginó. Este sentimiento se acrecentó al presentarse con el niño, por supuesto al comienzo el niño se mostró desconfiado y aparentemente era muy tímido pero al mencionarle que era amigo de Usopp, regresarle los objetos que le había prestado a este (excepto el pañuelo que aún usaba atado a su brazo) y mostrarle el delicioso postre que había comprado para ambos el pequeño se mostró más amistoso y lo acompañó en la merienda.

Una semana y media pasó sin ningún incidente. Aparentemente el vampiro que buscaba no había reparado en que él había estado acudiendo a su casa todos los días para comer y charlar con Chopper. Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta que no podía sólo ir por el día pues de este modo no llegaría a ninguna parte. Gracias a que rápidamente se había ganado la confianza del niño y que ambos terminaron llevándose de maravilla fue que, poniendo como excusa la caída de la noche (que de hecho él había esperado ansioso) le propuso hacer una pijamada a lo que un alegre Chopper accedió encantado.

Y así había logrado el primer encuentro con su vampiro.

Había intentado mantenerse despierto toda la noche en espera de su aparición, después de todo, su objetivo no faltaba ni un solo día a visitar a Chopper dejándole dinero y notas que él mismo había logrado ver en sus visitas anteriores. Realmente lo intentó pero el cansancio eventualmente lo venció.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido cuando comenzó a sentir un frío terrible en la punta de sus pies, parpadeo perezosamente y se giró hacia un costado mientras se enroscaba en la manta que Chopper le hubiese prestado. Cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero la sensación de frío no se alejaba, al contrario, iba en aumento subiendo poco a poco desde sus pies, piernas, caderas, torso y brazos, abrió sus ojos sobresaltado al percatarse de que esta sensación era a causa de que le habían jalado la cobija, o mejor dicho, está se había elevado hacía el techo poco a poco hasta despojarle de ella y enfocando su vista en la oscuridad pudo ver la silueta de un hombre alto parado justo a un lado de la cama. Inmediatamente intentó sentarse, pero le fue imposible, se encontraba paralizado. No era causado por miedo, eso seguro, lo que en realidad sentía era una opresión como si alguien se encontrase encima suyo, dejó vagar su mirar por donde tuviese alcance en busca de aquella silueta pero no obtuvo éxito, sólo era él y la habitación de huéspedes a oscuras.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos y cuando los abrió nuevamente la primera imagen que vino a él fue la de unos ojos verde brillante que le miraban fijamente a muy poca distancia, su respiración se agitó por el sobresalto y abriendo la boca para soltar alguna exclamación se vio siendo acallado por una gran mano fría que le apretujaba con fuerza.

— Ni te atrevas a gritar— escuchó le advertía una voz terriblemente gruesa y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue jalado con fuerza por los tobillos, siendo tumbado de la cama. El golpe de su rostro contra el suelo no fue tan horroroso como el hecho de que al girar su cuerpo boca arriba vio claramente como la misma manta que le hubiese cubierto del frío antes se acercaba a una velocidad temible hacía su rostro.

Sin realmente poder evitarlo se vio envuelto con fuerza en la tela algodonada, tapándole totalmente la visión y comenzó un viaje a rastras escaleras abajo fuera de la habitación de huéspedes que él no propiciaba. Intentó en vano agarrarse de algunos de los barrotes del barandal de la escalera pero al hacerlo a ciegas apenas y logró sostenerse con una mano cuando la invisible fuerza impulsora se acrecentó y terminó por derribarle sobre la madera del suelo haciéndole sufrir con cada escalón predecesor.

— Auch— se quejó liberándose de la cobija que rápidamente cedió. Observó cauteloso la estancia a oscuras mientras se sobaba la frente donde un hilillo de sangre brotaba divisando sin mayor problema a su objetivo. El individuo se encontraba arrellanado en uno de los sillones con las piernas cruzadas y uno de sus codos recargado en el brazo del sillón. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, reposada en una de sus manos. Parecía más cansado que molesto para el joven investigador, por ello, se incorporó del suelo e intentó dar el primer paso hacia adelante mostrando su más carismática sonrisa pero su avance se quedó sólo en planes cuando en un parpadeo ya tenía al hombre alto apresándole con fuerza por la espalda.

— Yo no pedí comida brasileña— Este comentario más que asustarle le hizo ver a Luffy que de la emoción e impresión del primer encuentro había dejado de lado sus enseñanzas en _One piece_, dejando su mente abierta así que de inmediato se concentró y ocultó cualquier pensamiento suyo del vampiro para evitar que hurgueteara en sus recuerdos.

— Y no te la recomiendo— dijo sonriente, haciendo el intento de girarse para encarar a su acompañante pero era imposible, estaba totalmente inmovilizado. Inmediatamente sintió la frescura que le proporcionara la lengua del vampiro pasando por la pequeña herida en su frente y no pudo evitar tensarse.

— Lárgate— Incluso para el despistado investigador eso había sonado como una amenaza.

— Espera, yo quiero…— No pudo terminar la frase puesto que se vio arrojado por los aires, traspasando la ventana y terminando fuera de la casa casi en un mili segundo.

No lo había visto venir así que ni las manos había metido al caer, se sintió mareado y cuando se escudriñó para evaluar los daños, vio en su brazo derecho varios vidrios encajados en su piel, mismos que comenzó a retirar.

— Que gruñón— Se quejó, siguiendo en su faena de retirar con su mano izquierda aquellos indicios de que alguna vez existió una ventana en esa casa.

Esta acción llamó la atención del vampiro aún dentro de su residencia, pues notó que el joven castaño llevaba en su brazo izquierdo aquel pañuelo que era de su propiedad.

Ahora estaba colérico y en un parpadeo el de cabello verde se vio zarandeando por el brazo al investigar tratando de quitarle el pañuelo.

— ¡Regrésalo!

— ¡No hasta que hables conmigo, entonces te lo regreso!— sentenció el castaño recibiendo como contestación sólo el cesar de aquellos jaloneos y una mirada seria, un fuerte golpe en la nuca y la oscuridad otra vez.

Lo admitía, no había sido el mejor primer encuentro de todos, ni siquiera estaba cerca de lo que se imaginó pero ya habría muchos más, de eso se encargaría él.

Decidido regresó cuatro días después, imaginando que cuatro días serían los ideales para que al malhumorado vampiro se le pasara el coraje.

Por supuesto también había aprovechado para recuperarse puesto que ese viaje exprés a través de la ventana le había dejado muchos dolorosos souvenirs.

Así pues, cuatro noches después estaba de nuevo en la residencia de su objetivo a pesar de las peticiones de Chopper por desistir.

— A Zoro no le caes bien— mencionó triste el niñito –pero a mí sí, por eso, tienes que irte— la alarma en su voz halagó tremendamente al investigador quien sonrió grandemente para animar al infante.

— Sólo hablaré con él, ya verás cómo terminaremos siendo amigos— dijo despreocupadamente a lo que Chopper cedió no muy convencido y le condujo de nuevo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Por más que había hecho uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, nuevamente se había quedado dormido. Incluso prendió la televisión para distraerse logrando sólo aprenderse de memoria los infomerciales y endeudarse con uno que otro producto que parecía muy necesario en su vida, para su punto de vista, tales como: unos tenis con imanes en las suelas para evitar el sobrepeso, una licuadora que sacaba jugo de cualquier fruta, incluso si le metías un coco entero, y por último una pesa que incluso para él parecía algo obscena (ese movimiento arriba y abajo le recordaba cosas) pero que describían como la manera más sencilla de obtener musculatura.

Naturalmente se había esforzado mucho haciendo esos pedidos desde su celular, financiado por _One piece_ (celular y plan de llamadas, mensajes e internet) que pagaría con su tarjeta de empleado, también financiado por _One piece_, lo cual, obviamente requería mucha energía vital y le dejó tremendamente agotado.

— Hey, despierta— Escuchó que le hablaban entre sueños, se talló los ojos perezosamente un poco desanimado puesto que podía sentir la molestia de la luz solar sobre sus parpados cerrados, lo cual indicaba que no había tenido suerte. Su vampiro no había querido jugar hoy — ¿Tienes cigarrillos?— Pero estaba equivocado. Esa pregunta le descolocó e inmediatamente se activó su sistema de alarma interno. Miró alrededor viéndose encerrado tras unos barrotes, rodeado de dos tipejos, uno alto y gordo acompañado de otro más, delgado y calvo, ambos vestidos a rallas. Se escudriñó la ropa, viéndose vestido de la misma manera, con ese atuendo característico de las cárceles. Echó el grito de sorpresa más fuerte que sus pulmones lograron formular y de la impresión terminó cayendo al suelo. Resultando que se encontraba en la cama más alta de la litera en el recinto.

— Entonces… ¿tienes cigarrillos?— El investigador carcajeó de buena gana a viva voz, tanto, que sus dos acompañantes al parecer temieron por su salud mental y se arrellanaron en una esquina.

Para su fortuna, tanteándose los costados descubrió que aún portaba su celular y demás pertenencias. Marcó inmediatamente el número que marcaba en casos de emergencia sin parar de reír como un chiflado.

— ¿Sí?, ¿Robin?, Adivina donde estoy…

Con ayuda de los integrantes de la base en Japón y conexiones de _One Piece_, Robin había logrado sacarle de aquella prisión realizando algunas llamadas, dos días después.

Estaba de mal humor, se sentía famélico, aunque hubiese terminado por pedirles (robarles) sus porciones de comida a sus compañeros de celda y sobre todo, estaba más motivado que nunca para ir por la revancha con ese sujeto.

El juego se estaba poniendo divertido sin duda alguna.

Antes, por supuesto, llegó a atiborrarse de comida en el primer restaurante que encontró en su camino, después compró despensa para su departamento, el cual no había visitado mucho desde su llegada, compró uno que otro utensilio para su trabajo, postres, un juguete para chopper y se detuvo en un puesto de okonomiyaki para festejar su libertad. La comida de la prisión no era mala, pero era escasa sin duda.

A su departamento sólo llegó apenas unas horas para bañarse y vestirse con algo mejor que rayas, disfrutando de un relajante baño que buena falta le hacía, incluso él conocía las historias sobre las duchas de prisión por lo que decidió prescindir de ese servicio.

Vistiéndose unos vaqueros oscuros y un suéter de lana color vino, salió a la carrera rumbo a aquella casa donde no era bienvenido por su propietario.

Chopper se había puesto muy contento con la gran variedad de postres y el trenecito eléctrico que le había comprado Luffy, pero nada se comparaba con el regreso del investigador.

— ¡No viniste… en muchos días!— recriminó el niño haciendo pucheros pero en cuanto el investigador le hubiese abierto los brazos este corrió a su encuentro dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Jugaron todo el día, desde a las escondidas, stop y a los quemados para terminar por armar y poner en marcha el tren azul que hubiese comprado Luffy para Chopper.

Cuando por fin llegó la noche, Luffy decidió cambiar su táctica. El niño se había quedado dormido entre tanto juego así que, como estrategia, se lo llevó a dormir con él asumiendo que de esa forma el vampiro se limitaría más en sus rabietas.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Esta vez no se había quedado dormido, esperó pacientemente mientras tomaba café como condenado, en realidad no le gustaba esa bebida pero muchos afirmaban que quitaba el sueño y era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Alrededor de las 12:00 pm, cuando se entretenía viendo el infomercial de un vidente medio amanerado que le deseaba paz a todo el mundo, mientras anotaba el nombre de este en su libreta personal de "Investigaciones pendientes" escuchó ruidos en el tejado. Se quedó quietecito un tiempo prudente pero nada pasó por lo que supuso que se trataba sólo de gatos.

— Sugoi…— susurró impresionado por todo lo que decía el personaje con tanta pluma en sus expresiones dentro del televisor –no puede ser cierto— se dijo un poco incrédulo pero cayendo casi inmediatamente en la conclusión de que, si sale en la televisión, debe de ser verdad.

De pronto unos estruendosos y firmes pasos se escucharon por las escaleras que daban hacía las habitaciones, acto seguido, la imponente presencia de Zoro, como decía el niño que se llamaba, estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con una expresión malévola mostrando una sonrisa de lado que dejaba entrever sus pequeños pero afilados incisivos.

Luffy sudó frio y se encogió en su lugar saludando cómicamente al recién llegado.

— ¡No regreses!— fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, instigado por el fuerte sol y el aire fresco que le enchinaba la piel, pegó un brinco que casi le provoca la muerte.

Se encontraba en una pequeña balsa (diminuta a su parecer), en medio del mar "¿quién sabe cuál?'" en lo que parecía ser medio día.

Entre la desgracia de estar en medio del mar en una micro balsa sin remos, sin poder nadar a menos que buscara ahogarse y completamente solo, resaltaba sin duda las quemaduras que tenía en la piel por haber estado durmiendo expuesto al impasible sol.

Para su fortuna, de nuevo, traía consigo sus pertenecías, viéndose en la penosa necesidad de solicitar auxilio nuevamente.

— ¿En dónde está capitán-san?— Preguntó la amable voz de su compañera.

— No tengo ni idea— se talló firmemente la cien en muestra de su irritación, estaba aburrido, hambriento y sentirse indefenso no le hacía gracia.

— ¿Alguna referencia? ¿Ve algo en particular?

— Ni siquiera un oxxo— suspiró haciendo un chiste que en realidad no aplicaba para la región donde se encontraba pero que sabía Robin entendería.

La risita de la joven mujer se escuchó inmediatamente –Entonces sí que está perdido capitán.

En menos de 7 horas un helicóptero llegó en su rescate, trayendo consigo claro está crema para quemaduras solares. Preguntó su localización sintiendo deseos de clavarle una estaca en el pecho al vampiro que le había dejado varado en medio del océano pacífico.

Bueno, apenas y estaba lejos de las costas de Japón, pero si era el océano pacifico.

— ¿Cómo es que me encontraron, Robin?— después de horas, en los que le habían llevado al médico (sólo por si acaso), le habían pedido su reporte, ese que hacían cada que pedían refuerzos, incluso más tarde de que hubiesen platicado amenamente ambos investigadores, justo en medio de la comida, cayó en cuenta de la incógnita y le llegó aquella duda.

— Pues… ¿recuerda aquella ocasión en que lo llevamos a vacunar?— Luffy asintió sonriente –no era una vacuna, sino un GPS lo que le inyectaron en el brazo— la chica era ahora la que sonreía mientras el de ojos castaños fruncía el ceño.

— No sé qué sea eso que dices, pero duele mucho— dijo rememorando el dolor y sobándose el brazo donde recordaba le hubiesen picado –pero si es de ayuda, por mi bien— sin más que añadir, siguió comiendo cual naufrago perdido por años, cuando en realidad apenas había pasado horas en el mar.

Aunque en realidad siguió yendo cada día sin falta en busca de Chopper, en cuanto se anunciaba el ocaso, regresaba a su departamento, evadiendo así al vampiro que le jugaba malas pasadas.

No es que se hubiese dado por vencido, por supuesto que no, dejaba de llamarse Monkey D. Luffy si no cumplía con su misión, era sólo que hasta él en su infinita impertinencia entendía que tenía que pensar y después actuar o como mínimo, dejar pasar tiempo en lo que el demonio-vampiro olvidaba un poco sus calurosos encuentros.

Si es que a eso se le podía llamar encuentros.

— ¡El maleducado ni me deja hablar!— refunfuñó molesto mientras hurgueteaba su nariz como si esto le ayudara a pensar mejor en lo que debería poner en su reporte.

Sus pequeñas quemadas habían sanado y curiosamente, como se le había caído la piel, terminó viéndose más claro de lo normal.

Se sacó un moco que, mirando hacia ambos lados asegurándose de estar solo, embarro debajo de su silla con ruedas que hacía juego con el escritorio.

Escribió cerca de cuatro oraciones mal formadas en japonés y mando el reporte por correo a su superior "Dorobo neko".

Suspiró cansino y armándose de toda la resolución de la que solía hacer gala, se dispuso a dormir decidido a encontrarse con el peliverde al día siguiente.

Al amanecer, despidió a su querida compañera de equipo, quién aún tenía asuntos pendientes e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la residencia del vampiro.

Desde entonces todo estaba borroso. Recordaba haber notado como los aldeanos que antes les hubiesen tratado como si de un presidente se tratara (ya que un forastero bien vestido y despilfarrador siempre caía en gracia a aldeanos como ellos) ahora le miraban con recelo y le rehuían como si portase lepra.

Después, más por conjetura que por realmente recordarlo, sabía que había jugado con Chopper hasta el cansancio y ahora…

Bueno, ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido donde sólo tenía una pista: Definitivamente, el idioma que hablaban no era japonés.

Oh, y como dato curioso, no portaba ninguno de sus artículos, ni celular, ni identificación, ni cartera.

**Continuara…**

_¡ZoLu fans, unidas por la dominación mundial! [Asociación ProZoLu]_

_Dudas, quejas && sugerencias serán bien recibidas ;) ¡muaks!_

_Oh, por cierto, si gustan del ZoLu, en mi perfil está el link de un foro hecho por y para ZoLu fans donde se recopilará todo tipo de material de esta hermosa parejita y también hay juegos de rol por si gustan darse una vuelta. _

_Saludos._


	2. Tu cicatriz en mi

**Resumen: **Luffy es un detective de lo paranormal en la asociación One Piece y su nueva investigación le llevará a conocer a un muy original vampiro, logrando mucho más que sólo cumplir su misión. [ZoLu, AU; parte de la recopilación ProZoLu].

**Advertencias: **Yaoi [chicoxchico] && AU [Universo alterno].

**Pareja: **Zoro&&Luffy [ZoLu].

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a _Eiichiro Oda_. También cabe mencionar que el universo es inspirado en los libros de _Anne Rice_ más no es un crossover ni una adaptación, sólo he tomado ciertas ideas.

_**Dedicado a Zhena Hik, porque ella lo inspiró & porque la amo.**_

_**Además, es mi manera de comenzar el festejo del próximo cumpleaños de mi más grande amor: Luffy.**_

––––•**(-• ( ****Nocturno**** ) •-)•––––**

—III—

Rememorando lo acaecido, no podía evitar reírse hasta llorar; sin embargo, en el momento que vivió aquellos acontecimientos ciertamente no le habían hecho gracia alguna. Hacer una fogata alimentada por el cuerpo desmembrado de ese vampiro amedrentador nunca le había parecido una mejor idea que en esos momentos de crisis.

Y de verdad que el siempre positivo y animado investigador se había visto sudando frío ante el percance en el que le metió aquel ser nocturno.

El primer indicio de que se encontraba en aprietos fue otorgado por el oficial que le zarandeaba para despertarle, viéndose recostado en una banca bastante incómoda en medio de un parque por demás transitado y, a pesar de que esos datos no lograban despabilarle, el continuo parloteo del uniformado con placa activó su sentido de alarma al notar que por más que este aumentara los decibeles de voz no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

Después de ser deliberadamente sacado a empujones del parque librándose así del molesto guardia se dedicó a pasear sin rumbo fijo intentando averiguar su localización actual. Nada en particular. Vislumbró gente transitar a prisa, muchos locales vistosos, calles muy limpias, un reloj gigante, bonitos carros, escuchó conversaciones con acentos muy peculiares y admiró encantado los elegantes restaurantes que se mostraban a lo largo de la avenida que recorría sin apuro alguno.

Sonriente, metió ambas manos a los bolsillos del saco amarillo que portaba pensando en pedirle auxilio a su sabia compañera de equipo. Ella siempre resolvía sus problemas sin importar cual fuese y tenía plena fe en que apenas le llamase ella sabría encontrarle, le llevaría de regreso a la misión inconclusa y asunto arreglado.

Incluso comenzaba internamente un debate sobre por cual de todas las opciones de restaurantes mostradas antes él se decidiría o comenzaría primero para aprovechar el tiempo mientras esperaba a su rescatista personal.

Desgraciadamente, la segunda prueba de que estaba totalmente arruinado se hizo presente, comenzando por el vértigo característico de cuando sospechas que perdiste algo valioso, seguido de incontables veces de repasar cada bolsillo en sus ropas y terminando por la total certeza de que había perdido algo sumamente importante: sus pertenencias, y con ellas, la posibilidad de contactar a Robin.

Ni dinero, ni celular, ni credenciales. Nada portaba consigo.

Intentó contener su creciente nerviosismo pero el color añil se apoderó de su rostro, en especial cuando recapacitó en lo verdaderamente importante…

— ¡¿Cómo… cómo… CÓMO VOY A COMPRAR COMIDA?!— sacando los vacíos bolsillos de su abrigo y pantalón gritó en medio de la calle a lo que miradas de miedo se centraron sobre él –¡moriré de hambre!— lloriqueó dando saltitos de rabia en su lugar, siendo literalmente evadido por todo peatón en un mínimo de 2 metros a la redonda.

El valiente investigador soportó con gallardía el hambre que le provocaba la falta de desayuno, pero para la hora de la comida fuerte su bravura se convirtió en autentica sed de venganza y se prometió a sí mismo salir de ese embrollo e ir a patearle el trasero a aquel tirano vampiro.

Para la hora de la cena, en la cual aún se mantenía en ayunas, fue que el ultimátum de su palpable perdición se hizo presente para el ojimarrón.

Estaba totalmente arruinado.

Pero como bien dicen, "para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

Para el día siguiente su rencor hacia el vampiro se había vuelto sólo bruma de mar, un recuerdo lejano.

— Un mes perdido, ¡es el colmo!— renegaba una muy molesta pelinaranja viendo con una mirada amenazante a Luffy quien no dejaba de carcajear y engullir los diversos platillos que le ofrecía la azafata del avión, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo para desgracia de los presentes.

Después de un mes de vacaciones no planificadas en Londres, Inglaterra según le habían informado, sólo le quedaba ver los beneficios que ese viaje obligado le había dejado:

Primeramente, la comida inglesa era de lo mejor, Sunday roast, Shepherd's pie, Ploughman's lunch y todas esas comidas que su nombre era incapaz de pronunciar pero que fue especialista en devorar.

Segundo, descubrió que tenía más opciones vocacionales.

Y por último…

— Oh, vamos Nami, no te enojes— dijo sonriéndole grandemente hasta que sus ojos se convirtieron en pequeñas ranuras — ¿Recuerdas cuando querías meterme a clases intensivas de inglés?

Nami asintió –Claro, uno donde Robin no pudiera contestarte los exámenes como en la universidad.

La aludida rió por lo bajo para seguir tomándose su café tranquilamente rememorando como en cada examen durante toda la carrera superior le había echado una mano a Luffy en los parciales, literalmente.

— Pues ya sé lo necesario— externó contento –Sé saludar, decir gracias… incluso preguntar por el baño— alardeó orgulloso.

Sí, su nivel de inglés había pasado del 0% al 0.000000000009%, eso ya era un avance tomando en cuenta que ese idioma era requisito en la orden donde laboraba.

Nami se pasó ambas manos por la cara con hastío, resoplando y contando hasta números mayores de 4 cifras para evitar degollar a su subordinado.

— Oye Luffy— llamó su atención el chico de la nariz larga –Si no tenías dinero, como es que estás más— dubitativo, buscó en su repertorio una palabra que no sonará a insulto –embarnecido.

Luffy relató a todo el equipo presente como en su desesperación había recurrido a "pedir comida a crédito" en lo que a él le había parecido un restaurante, y lo era, algo parecido. Simplemente había entrado en un local al azar. Puesto que después de pedir prácticamente todo aperitivo mostrado en el menú y sin tener dinero con que pagar su kilométrica cuenta, la mujeres encargadas del lugar le había hecho pagar con trabajos forzados, siendo "ascendido" muy rápidamente para su orgullo y vanidad. Primero le habían encargado el lavado de platos y cubiertos pero dado que había más pérdidas que ganancias, le relegaron al puesto de ayudante de cocinero, siendo el mismo problema, incluso intensificado pues las pérdidas eran aún mayores, por último, más por desesperación que por estrategia, lo pasaron a empleado de piso en lo que realmente era la especialidad del negocio, el cual era un host restaurant.

El éxito había sido tan rotundo que las hermanas _Gorgona_, las dueñas, habían quedado maravilladas y sacaron el máximo provecho de aquella cualidad que el moreno parecía desbordar. Luffy era definitivamente un chico muy popular. Pronto se había convertido en la estrella principal del establecimiento y como retribución el investigador obtenía tanta comida como pudiese desear y alojamiento.

Incluso las chicas que le solicitaban le llevaban postres y demás detalles comestibles que al ojimarron le hacía replantearse la idea de cambiar de profesión.

Pero su obsesión por el vampiro era demasiada para dejar el asunto inconcluso, lo suficiente como para dejar atrás ese mundo donde le atiborraban de deliciosa comida y mimos.

— Lo único molesto es que la jefa Hancock siempre decía cosas extrañas— ladeando la boca en señal de disgusto continuó –de casarnos y cosas así, aunque por esa deliciosa comida inglesa yo…—su sonrisa traviesa y su frase inconclusa fueron interrumpida por un par de coscorrones cortesía de la pelinaranja.

— Tu única jefa aquí soy yo – apuntándose autoritariamente con su dedo pulgar derecho siguió su amenazante discurso –y te ordeno que te tomes tu misión seriamente, de no ser así— una pausa que nada bueno auguraba se hizo presente mientras tomaba a Luffy por la solapa –lo lamentarás de verdad Mugiwara—

Unos cuchicheos se hicieron presentes.

— ¿En Inglaterra hay host clubs y esas cosas? Pensé que sólo en Japón— susurró un confundido Usopp.

— No, desde que fueron un éxito en Japón se pusieron de moda en todas partes— explicó un muy conocedor Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarrillo— incluso hay unos donde las mujeres se visten realmente sexy…— la mirada furibunda de Nami y la risilla divertida de Luffy, quién aún era agarrado fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa, llamaron su atención —¿…s?— terminó de pronunciar la última letra de la palabra que de sus labios salía temeroso por el futuro de su relación e incluso de su vida.

Después de más amenazas, regaños y trillones de insultos al despreocupado agente de _One piece_, le mandaron de regreso a su actual residencia en Kioto para continuar con las indagaciones, pero esta vez, acompañado de su compañera de equipo quien se haría cargo de que no estropeara más la situación y cumpliese con el cometido, por lo menos en la mayor medida posible.

— No creo que sea una buena idea capitán-san— alzó un poco la vista de la maqueta a escala del Everest conformada por los libros que frente a ella se encontraban y que revisaba muy cuidadosamente para después observar como la puerta del cuarto de servicio se abría dejando ver una nube de vapor cálido seguida de la estética silueta del personaje que le hubiese estado hablando desde la ducha durante casi media hora. Primero cantando, después expresando sus planes nada elaborados y carentes de lógica para después alegar en defensa de ellos.

Llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, bien ceñida, que atrapaba las gotas aventureras que se deslizaban desde su cabello, por todo el firme pecho hasta morir en la tela sobre su cadera. Arqueando un poco su espalda, lanzó su cabeza hacia adelante para poder pasar más fácilmente otra toalla totalmente seca por sobre sus azabaches cabellos, frotando lentamente pero con fuerza.

Robin no pudo evitar notar como con esa acción se marcaban medianamente los bíceps que ostentaba inconscientemente su compañero. Acomodó sus lentes de lectura y centró de nuevo su atención en su faena, dejando de lado la deliciosa visión que frente a ella se presentaba.

— Realmente quiero hacerlo solo— arrojó la tela con la que secaba su cabello húmedo hacia alguna parte del suelo y sin ningún pudor comenzó a vestirse sabiendo que la especialista en arqueología no le prestaría atención. Igual si lo hacía no le importaba – tú tienes tus propios asuntos, no era mi intención interrumpirlos— su carcajada resonó por el sencillo departamento intentando restarle importancia –se me complicaron poquito las cosas, ¡pero ya verás cómo las arreglo!—

—No, gracias, no esperaré a que la próxima vez lo manden en una cajita a Tombuctú— siguiendo el camino de su ya vestido colega le vio arrellanarse en una de las pilas de libros que la rodeaban, sentado en posición de flor de loto –está vez sólo lo encontramos porque la Gerente-san notó la inactividad de su tarjeta al revisar sus estados de cuenta y cuando intentamos contactarnos con usted su celular estaba fuera de servicio así que usamos el GPS— dio la vuelta a la página que había terminado de leer – Tuvo suerte.

— Sí que la tuve ¿verdad?— sonriendo se encogió de hombros.

— Esta vez yo idearé la estrategia.

— Pero Robin…

— En realidad es mi turno Capitán-san— usó un argumento válido.

— Mejor un piedra, papel y tijeras.

— No.

— Por favor— sus mejillas infladas hicieron sonar su voz más aguda de lo normal.

— No me convencerá— sentenció.

— Te propongo algo— levantándose de un salto de su lugar, se encaminó hacia la pequeña alacena donde sacó unas cuantas galletas y se apresuró a preparar té sin dejar de hablarle a su interlocutora – dame una oportunidad más, si fracaso entonces seguimos tu plan, mientras puedes seguir tus investigaciones aquí. Si no regreso en dos días, entonces ganaste – acomodó todo en una charolita que llevó contento a Robin mostrándole una gran sonrisa— ¿Qué dices?

La morena realmente reconoció internamente que Luffy había aprendido algo de su percance en Londres, antes, esas galletas no hubiesen llegado hasta su destino.

— Es un trato— sonriendo de medio lado, se llevó la taza ofrecida hasta sus labios sorprendiéndose de que esta fuera realmente pasable.

— ¡Yosh!— alzando ambas manos al techo en símbolo de triunfo y con todas las energías posibles se concentró en pensar cuales serían sus pasos a seguir al día siguiente, optando claro, por improvisar.

Aunque su intención hubiese sido levantarse lo más temprano posible para ir al encuentro con Chopper y el malhumorado vampiro, no lo había logrado puesto que se le adelantaron. La propietaria del edificio había tumbado casi la puerta del departamento a primera hora anunciándole que tenía que desalojar el recinto ese mismo día. Luffy intentó dialogar con la casera pero cuando Robin se acercó y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro para después negar con la cabeza, desistió instantáneamente sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento, dando por hecho de que el actuar de la morena tenía fundamento.

Y lo tenía. Aunque desde el comportamiento errático de la propietaria hubiese notado que algo estaba mal, gracias a su entrenamiento en la orden pudo descifrar los pensamientos de la señora. El ligero temblor de hombros y esa mirada acusadora le daba la idea de que les temían, pero no era miedo exactamente lo que descubrió al penetrar en la mente de la señora, era algo más peligroso.

Nunca se cansaría de agradecer aquellas capacitaciones que la organización _One Piece_ te obligaba a tomar antes de convertirte en uno de sus integrantes, las cuales iban desde cómo mantener tu mente segura de otras personas o criaturas, como leer las mentes de otros, invocar espíritus, conocimiento sobre distintos tipos de magia, historia y hasta como suicidarte rápidamente en caso de peligro inminente que pudiese arrastrar consigo a los demás miembros de la orden. Claro que a este último prácticamente nadie ponía atención y sólo asistían por obligación.

Robin manejaba muy bien todas las habilidades que le habían sido instruidas, pero el moreno no corría con la misma suerte, aunque agradecía también por ello, por lo menos en esta ocasión. No quería preocuparle, por ello era una ventaja que el investigador nunca hubiese aprendido a leer los pensamientos.

Asegurándole a Luffy que ella se haría cargo de encontrar un nuevo lugar donde habitar y de la mudanza, alentó al joven investigador a que se apresurara a dar alcance al niño del que tanto le hablaba sin percatarse de que antes de terminar la conversación ya se encontraba sola.

No era la primera vez que iba a recoger a Chopper a la primaria donde estudiaba…

— Zoro tonto.

Pero si era la primera vez que lograba ver a las pobres personas manipuladas que hacían el papel de amigos del tutor de Chopper, en este caso, el demonio menos discreto del planeta.

Luffy corrió rápidamente hasta dar alcance a ese par de personas, que parecían más unos zombies o sonámbulos con ese andar tan pesado y rostros inexpresivos que portaban y sin realmente pensarlo dos veces recitó aquella frase en latín que si bien no sabía que significaba varias veces había hecho uso de ella en el pasado sabiendo que funcionaba exactamente para esos casos.

Una vez rompió la manipulación mental de esos pobres sujetos, ambos gritaron como posesos y corrieron despavoridamente, incluso el investigador había dado varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la estampida humana que organizó al liberarles. Dando varios vistazos alrededor temeroso de que le hubiesen visto, pues se encontraba justo en la entrada de la primaria, observó cómo estaba rodeado de muchos infantes con ojos llorosos a punto de gritar. Inmediatamente les ofreció los bollitos de sabores que había comprado para Chopper, ya que nunca iba a su encuentro con las manos vacías, y se los repartió a cambio de su silencio. Silencio que consiguió indudablemente.

Para su fortuna, todos los padres y tutores estaban aglomerados dentro del edificio. Él se acercó con la intención de localizar a Chopper, saludó a la muy cortes maestra y le pidió indicaciones para encontrarle.

— Chopper salió al patio, seguramente está en los juegos.

— ¡Muchas gracias maestra Conis!— corrió rápidamente hasta donde sabía se encontraba el área de juegos, interrumpiendo su recorrido sólo para agregar –por hoy yo me llevaré a Chopper— obteniendo la aprobación de la rubia joven, comenzó su búsqueda observando todos y cada uno de los juegos repletos de niños siendo testigo de una escena que no le gustó para nada.

Chopper estaba sentado cabizbajo en una banca, totalmente solo, mientras los demás niños corrían y gritaban ignorándole por completo. Luffy ladeó un poco el rostro analizando la escena, ¿acaso Chopper se sentía mal y por eso no jugaba con los demás?

Con paso presuroso se acercó hasta él hincándose frente al desanimado infante, posó su mano sobre la cabellera castaña y revolvió con cariño aquellas rebeldes hebras.

—Lu…Lu… ¡Luffy!— y así mágicamente su rostro afligido había sido transformado en uno lleno de alegría, tanta, que sumada a la sorpresa y deseo de volver a ver al investigador sus sentimientos se convirtieron en una fuerza impulsora que le llevó de un salto hasta los brazos del moreno quien gustoso le cargó para montarle sobre los hombros.

— ¿Vamos a divertirnos y por dulces? Tengo hambre— comenzando su andanza sonrió complacido, había extrañado tanto a ese niño.

— ¡Claro!— abrazando el cuello del investigador comenzó a reír pues el cabello de este le hacía cosquillas –pensé que no regresarías. Zoro te asustó ¿verdad?—

—¿A mí?, a mí no me asusta nada— no importaba lo despistado que podía llegar a ser, definitivamente notaba como a su paso la gente le abría camino, sin embargo, prefirió ignorar este hecho y salir en busca de una buena panadería donde repondría los panecillos que le había comprado a Chopper y que utilizó como soborno anteriormente –y yo siempre regreso— dijo orgulloso dando inicio a una larga y amena conversación con el pequeño que sobre él llevaba.

Dado que Luffy ya se sabía de memoria la localización de cada establecimiento donde vendiesen algo comestible, rápidamente dio con una panadería que saquear.

— Y por eso estaba ahí, nadie quiere jugar conmigo— la tristeza latente en Chopper consternó a Luffy ¿cómo alguien no querría jugar con Chopper si era el niño más divertido de todos los tiempos? No lo sabía y no lo comprendía.

— Pues yo jugaré contigo todo el día, todos los días— prometió con la plena certeza de que cumpliría su palabra.

Entraron en la panadería que desde una cuadra antes llamaba al investigador con su aroma a recién horneado y haciendo una estrepitosa entrada bajó de sus hombros a Chopper para poder llevarse hasta el último pan en el local.

— Hey, señora del pan, quiero todos los bollos para llevar— al girarse y visualizar las donas, no pudo evitar desearlas también – ¡y todas las donas!

— ¡Y las conchas también! – Luffy asintió varias veces aprobando la decisión de Chopper.

— Salgan de aquí.

La dependiente del local no se miraba muy feliz por lo que Luffy decidió explicar.

— Tengo mucho dinero, no se preocupe— sonrió grandemente —¡oh! También quiero esos de ahí— emocionado señaló unos pastelillos de chocolate.

— ¡He dicho que salgan! – ante el grito, un hombre se sumó a la mujer yendo hasta la puerta principal y abriéndola como clara invitación a retirarse.

Luffy cambió su expresión a una seria mientras Chopper se escondía detrás de él, abrazándose a sus piernas.

— Tranquilo Chopper, ya nos vamos, conozco otra panadería que…— no pudo terminar la frase pues la mujer se abalanzó sobre él en un acto completamente inesperado para el joven de castaños ojos.

— ¡Demonio, sal de aquí! – en un rápido movimiento, la mujer tomó un cuchillo del mostrador y sin miramientos lo clavó por debajo del ojo del investigador quién ni siquiera se llevó las manos a la parte afectada pues, preocupado por el pequeño, se giró rápidamente para abrazarle.

Sí, lo que había leído Robin en la mente de la dueña del complejo de departamentos y que aplicaba para casi todo el pueblo, no era exactamente miedo, sino un derivado más peligroso que este: el deseo de eliminar todo aquello que está fuera de su comprensión.

El mayor error del investigador fue el olvidar que incluso las personas comunes eran mucho más peligrosas que los seres sobrenaturales.

— ¡Luffy! – el grito desesperado del niño no logró hacer que reaccionara a tiempo, rompiendo a llorar, se abrazó más fuertemente al que le cubría con su cuerpo como si de una fortaleza de tratase.

Y una punzada más de dolor aquejó al joven investigador. Una apuñalada más recibió sobre su hombro sacándole un grito de dolor que desconcertó a ambos señores.

— ¡Está sangrando!— sorprendida, dejó caer su arma al suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para evitar gritar.

— Pues claro, tonta ¿Qué esperabas?— no tomó represalias contra aquellos que le lastimaron, sólo tomó de la mano a un histérico Chopper y tambaleando le dirigió fuera de la panadería, dejando atrás a sus dos muy trastornados agresores.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a un doctor! – gritaba entre hipidos Chopper mientras recorrían las calles —¡un doctor, por favor!

La gente les miraba pasar desde adentro de sus viviendas, pero ninguno se atrevió a ayudarles.

— Tranquilo Chopper, estaré bien ya verás, primero te llevaré a casa— Su hablar era pausado a causa del agudo dolor, con una mano presionaba sobre su hombro para detener la hemorragia y con la otra sostenía la de Chopper, dándole consuelo –y cuando te lleve a casa iré con mi amiga Robin, ¿te he hablado de ella? Ella es muy lista, siempre sabe que hacer— a pesar de sus intentos por distraer a Chopper y calmarle este no dejaba de llorar, incluso su llanto se intensificaba al ver su herida sangrante del rostro.

— ¡Tu ojo!— se lamentaba el pequeño totalmente alterado.

— Tranquilo, no me dio en el ojo— al ver que sacar conversación no apaciguaba los nervios del infante, optó por otra táctica — ¿Quieres ver algo extraño? – sin esperar contestación, soltó la mano de Chopper y la llevo hasta su mejilla, de la cual tiró como ningún otro humano en el mundo pudiese hacer.

— ¡Ahhhh!, ¿cómo hiciste eso?— anonadado como estaba por la habilidad única del investigador, su llanto se convirtió en genuino interés eliminando así sus lamentos y llanto — ¿tú también eres un superhéroe?— fascinado observó como el joven estiraba inhumanamente diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

— No, soy de goma— sonriéndole aliviado de que el pequeño estuviese más tranquilo comenzó a contarle como había adquirido esa característica tan peculiar.

La verdad era que el investigador había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse lucido, para su fortuna, no tardaron mucho en llegar a aquella residencia custodiada por el vampiro.

— Anda, entra— intentaba mantener una imagen compuesta lo cual se le dificultaba pues su visión se tornaba borrosa y sus fuerzas estaban en un nivel de números rojos gracias a la pérdida de sangre.

— No, no quiero que te vayas.

— Te prometo que mañana por la mañana aquí estaré, ¿de acuerdo?—

Un no muy convencido Chopper se encaminó hacia la entrada de su vivienda después del ligero empujoncito que le propinó Luffy para alentarle a entrar y refugiarse.

Luffy observó atento desde el patio delantero a que Chopper entrara a su hogar, donde sabía estaría seguro. Dándose apoyo al sostenerse de uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban la casa, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas en realizar un conjuro de protección, llamando a espíritus para custodiar al pequeño niño.

Una habilidad que había adquirido en su tierra natal gracias a la instrucción que le diese la orden hacía ya muchos años y que apenas comprendía su utilización.

Sin más energías en su haber, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, recargándose en el tronco del árbol e inevitablemente, dejándose vencer por la inconsciencia.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en ese estado y tampoco le era de interés, por ese momento, su atención estaba centrada en esa profunda voz que le llamaba. La escuchaba tan lejana pero le tranquilizaba ese timbre, incluso era consciente de cómo sus dolencias menguaban y sus mareos se desvanecían haciendo así la imagen frente a él cada vez más nítida.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?— la oscuridad de la noche aunado a su deplorable estado no le dejaban vislumbrar del todo a la persona inclinada frente a él, pero esos ojos verdes que centelleaban entre la penumbra, le dio una idea más clara sobre de quien se trataba.

— Yo— sus ideas era difusas, así que sólo soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente –a ti te buscaba.

Luffy le sonrió grandemente a lo que él vampiro desvió la mirada concentrándose en su labor.

— No hables— ordenó, de cualquier modo no necesitaba explicaciones puesto que al estar tan debilitado el investigador, hurgar en sus recuerdos era pan comido.

Cabe mencionar que lo que vio en ellos no le gustó nada. Allí el único que torturaba a ese obstinado chiquillo era él y nadie más. Cuando alguien en el poblado se atrevía a molestar a Chopper o con tan sólo hacerle algún desplante debido a su misteriosa situación, él mismo se encargaba de que recibieran su merecido. Tanto así que ya nadie se atrevía a siquiera mirar feo al pequeño pues era bien sabido que quien fuese el osado, no volvía a ver la luz del día.

En el mejor de los casos, aquella infortunada persona se convertía en la cena del sobreprotector vampiro. Pero casi nunca pasaba de este modo. En su mayoría, Zoro probaba con esos condenados la existencia de diferentes extremos de dolor nunca antes imaginados.

Ahora se encontraba atendiendo las heridas ajenas solamente por una razón, cualquier persona que protegiera de ese modo a su tesoro personal que representaba Chopper para él, era digno de su misericordia.

A decir verdad sólo por eso el investigador no se había convertido en el aperitivo de Zoro que con gusto y sin sal se lo hubiese merendado en alguno de sus anteriores encuentros. Chopper le tenía en muy alta estima, demasiada en opinión de Zoro quien no acostumbraba compartir el cariño del pequeño, pero para el vampiro había sido un alivio que llegara ese muchachito enclenque a alegrar los días del pequeño Chopper que él bien sabía sufría de una soledad terrible que él no podía compensar. Por ello, no importa cuántas veces le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, su intención nunca había sido la de herirle. Para él, el cariño que el investigador sentía por Chopper era un escudo incluso mejor y más fuerte que un collar de ajos contra sus vampíricos instintos.

La verdad es que en la última treta que le había jugado al investigador tal vez le hubiese acosado un poco la conciencia, incluso Chopper había llorado algunos días la ausencia de este prometiéndose por esto último no volver a hacer algo así, pero debían admitirlo, su ingenio era de aplaudirse.

Ahora sólo estaba retribuyendo un poco y de la mejor manera que podía su amabilidad pues al zarandear la mente del joven de cabello azabache frente a él, había visto cómo ni siquiera había intentado defenderse, no porque no pudiera sino porque ello implicaba la seguridad de Chopper. Si se hubiese atrevido a defenderse seguramente hubiese aumentado el pánico en los aldeanos quienes sólo dedicarían su existencia en martirizar a Chopper, pero al prescindir de ese derecho, había demostrado de algún modo que en él no había nada que atentara contra ellos y por lo tanto, tampoco en el pequeño.

— Hoy…no harás algún truco sucio, ¿verdad? – con dificultad logró articular aquellas palabras mientras observaba atento como Zoro le despojaba de su camisa para dejar su herida más grave a la vista.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos – Lo cierto es que ya se me acabaron las ideas.— y era verdad.

Para desgracia de Luffy, no volvieron a hablar por ese día. La voz del vampiro era muy tranquilizadora, como un anestésico. El investigador se encargaría de hacerla sonar más para él, eso seguro.

Atraído por los movimientos del hombre de cabello aguamarina, observó como este se llevaba ambas manos hacía la boca, primero la derecha donde clavó sin miramientos sus colmillos por cada uno de sus dedos, después repitió ese proceso por la izquierda. Enseguida prosiguió a embadurnar su sangre por el área lacerada del investigador, frotando sus sangrantes dedos por sobre su pecho hasta el hombro.

La sensación de alivio era indescriptible.

Por último, con el dedo pulgar Zoro recorrió el corte que adornaba su cara por debajo del ojo dejando un caminito carmín a su paso y como por arte de magia, sus lesiones habían dejado de existir.

Ni siquiera se había esperado a que le diera las gracias, una vez terminada su misión, el vampiro se puso de pie y desapareció en un parpadeo, sólo dejando tras de sí una ráfaga de viento.

Luffy no pudo luchar más contra la pesadez de sus ojos. Sus heridas habían sido suturadas pero la pérdida de sangre había sido lo suficiente como para drenar toda su fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente, un animado Chopper había sido el encargado de regresarle al mundo de los vivos.

— Luffy, despierta— pedía la dulce voz del niño.

— ¿Chopper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Zoro me ha dicho que te despertara temprano para que te fueras— el pequeño rio divertido — ¿sabes? A Zoro le agradas— mencionó contento con el descubrimiento. Sólo su superhéroe personal había podido hacer tal cosa como sanar al investigador.

— Lo sé— carcajeó un muy animado moreno, incorporándose al instante y sorprendiéndose de verse sin ningún indicio de que hubiese sido atacado el día anterior, salvo por la pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo que vio más tarde y la cuál siempre le recordaría al misterioso vampiro ya que lo importante no era quién te abrió una herida, la verdadera trascendencia radicaba en quién te la suturó. Por ello, esa cicatriz nunca evocaría un recuerdo desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

El encuentro decisivo había sido totalmente organizado por Robin, quien al ver el estado de su capitán, incluso cuando no fuese tan precario como la noche anterior, había cantado victoria. Claro, después de reprender a su muy problemático compañero de equipo.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Luffy, supuso que era su turno de meter las manos en el asunto armando casi al instante un plan a prueba de fallas. Después de todo, según el relato de su capitán, el vampiro era más accesible de lo que pensó, por lo menos con Luffy y definitivamente usaría eso en su contra.

Encantada, al recibir las indicaciones del moreno, se encaminó hacia esa residencia de la que tantas veces habían corrido a su capitán. También tenía un gran deseo por conocer al niño protagonista de la misión que les encargaron y de las historias de Luffy.

Al llegar, se había quedado maravillada observando la estructura, tan al estilo tradicional japonesa. Tenía un gran patio delantero repleto de árboles, algunos eran arboles de cerezo. También hacía gala de un pequeño estanque y ostentaba un caminito de piedras por todo el jardín hasta la puerta. Esto sólo en el jardín, en cuanto a la casa, la puerta principal era de _shōji_ la cual consiste en papel _washi_ traslúcido con un marco de madera. A la arqueóloga siempre le habían parecido encantadoras esas puertas deslizables. En la entrada, como recibidor tenía un _genkan_, la famosa zona donde la gente nipona acostumbra descalzarse antes de entrar de lleno a la vivienda. La morena hasta había disfrutado el observar un verdadero _geta—bako_, donde como norma, dejó sus zapatillas altas. Su éxtasis había llegado a un nivel poco sano cuando se deleitó con el suelo de _tatami_.

No se le podía culpar, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces podía ver una estructura como esa?, por lo menos en Suecia o cualquier otro lugar al cual hubiese viajado antes, nulas veces.

Pero en realidad, lo mejor de todo era haber conocido, por fin, al tan famoso pequeño Chopper. Al principio se había mostrado bastante tímido, causándole ternura por su forma de esconderse poco efectiva, ocultando media cara detrás de la pared y todo lo demás a la vista.

— Chopper, sal de ahí, quiero que conozcas a Robin, ella es mi amiga, anda, ven— el animado investigador había casi arrastrado al pequeño Chopper fuera de su escondite, posicionándolo frente a Robin –hey, Robin, ¿verdad que está bonito? Es tan pequeño y cabezón

— Sí, es muy lindo— la arqueóloga rio por el ultimo comentario de su compañero y se inclinó para revolver cariñosamente los cabellos castaños del infante – ¡qué bonitos ojos! – halagó sinceramente al vislumbrar esos ojos tan grandes y verdes.

El niño no soporto tantos halagos de modo que, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso, casi comenzó a danzar de gusto. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención sobre él y esa actitud atrapó aún más a la arqueóloga.

El resto del día lo habían pasado jugando, Robin les hacía cosquillas a ambos con ayuda de su habilidad de la _akuma no mi, _la cual causó fascinación en Chopper, mientras les vendía la idea de ir al festival que se llevaría a cabo ese día a las afueras de la ciudad.

— Yo nunca he ido a un festival— mencionó el pequeño — ¿son divertidos?

— Si, y hay juegos mecánicos también— añadió la morena, dándoles un respiro del ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡Tenemos que subirnos a todos!— anunció un eufórico Luffy, siendo secundado por Chopper.

Entre los preparativos, los cuales consistieron en ir de compras para conseguir un atuendo adecuado a Chopper, comida para Luffy y la renta de un carro, Robin le había explicado a su compañero de equipo su elaborado plan sin margen de error.

Primeramente, la idea del festival no era al azar, Robin sabía que un lugar concurrido era el mejor escenario para atrapar al joven vampiro. Además, aunque sonara cruel, usar a Chopper como carnada era la mejor opción, así, llevándolo a la feria el vampiro no tendría otra opción más que presentarse frente a ellos. Por último, gracias a que era un festival, estos comenzaban al meterse el sol por lo que la vida nocturna del vampiro no sería un problema.

Si, ciertamente pudieron haberle comprado una linda _yukata_ al pequeño chopper. Si, mínimo le hubieran comprado un traje común pero acorde a la ocasión, pero no, al final, ambos morenos se decidieron por comprarle un disfraz de vaquita.

El pequeño niño no había estado muy conforme con la decisión unánime de ese par, pero cuando le ofrecieron como trato comprarle todos los dulces que deseara a cambio de que se vistiese con ese disfraz, sus negaciones se esfumaron.

Así, después de dejarle una nota sobre la mesa al vampiro, los tres se encaminaron hacía el festival. Dos de ellos saltando de alegría y una divertida con la emoción contagiosa de sus acompañantes.

Por demás está decir que se subieron a todos los juegos posibles, a unos incluso dos veces, Luffy comió de todos y cada uno de los quioscos de comida mientras Chopper había optado por pedir un algodón de azúcar que indudablemente se le otorgó al instante. El algodón de azúcar era incluso más grande que él mismo.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Chopper y Luffy corrían por todos lados maravillados, como si los hubiesen tenido atados hasta entonces, a lo que la arqueóloga los vigilaba muy de cerca. De todos modos, experiencia tenía de sobra con ese compañero de equipo.

La primera en notar su presencia fue Robin, no importaba que no hubiese visto al tipo en cuestión ni una sola vez, su presencia lo delataba, por lo menos para la arqueóloga era así. Camuflado entre la multitud, la morena lo divisó gracias a esa mirada tan fuerte que poseía. En cuanto se había sentido observada sólo tuvo que buscar y seguir esa mirada tan pesada y bingo, vampiro a la vista.

—Capitán-san –llamó al embelesado joven –ya llegó.

No tuvo que decir nada más, el investigador se acercó sin prisas hasta Robin quien le indicó la localización del peliverde, al chocar la mirada castaña contra la esmeralda, este último le hizo una señal con la cabeza, haciendo una muda invitación a que intercambiaran ese lugar por uno menos populoso.

Inmediatamente el investigador le siguió sin chistar.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?— el no muy feliz vampiro tiró la nota dejada para él, echa bola, hacia los pies del sonriente investigador.

El mensaje era algo así:

"Gracias por curarme. Me lleve a Chopper al festival, ven con nosotros."

La caligrafía era horrorosa, pero el garabato extraño debajo del escrito era peor.

— Dibujé una casa porque es mi especialidad, ¿me quedó muy bien, cierto?— el joven de cabello oscuro se agachó hasta tomar la bolita de papel, desenrollándola y mostrándole nuevamente el adefesio de dibujo – y mira, ahí estamos todos.

Esos dibujos eran peores que los que tenía de Chopper colgados en el refrigerador, aunque estos fueran de cuando cursaba preescolar.

Zoro, aturdido, sacudió la cabeza recomponiendo su postura altiva.

— Devuelve a Chopper— siseó con una mirada amenazante.

Y el sonido de una _katana_ desenfundándose se hizo presente.

En un rápido movimiento y acomodando cada _katana_ en su posición de ataque el espadachín se abalanzó sobre Luffy, quien inmediatamente se tiró hacia un lado esquivándole pero cayendo de lleno contra el suelo.

— ¿¡Donde esta Chopper?!— aunque su voz infundía miedo su sonrisa, aunque mostrara los colmillos, a Luffy se le antojaba amigable.

— Con Robin— al gran entendedor pocas palabras, pero en este caso eran demasiado pocas.

Un nuevo ataque se hizo presente, el cual Luffy esquivó habilidosamente agachándose rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para evitar un pequeño pero significativo corte de cabello – En serio está con Robin, ¿Por qué no me crees?— más ataques fueron dirigidos hacia su persona, no era sólo constantes sino veloces, por lo que esquivarlos se estaba convirtiendo en algo casi imposible. Estirando su brazo, haciendo uso de la habilidad que la fruta del diablo le otorgó en su niñez, se afianzó a uno de los arboles más cercanos y se trepó sobre él.

— Qué demonios…— él era un vampiro por lo cual no debería de sorprenderle la variedad de la naturaleza en el mundo, pero en ninguna de sus dos vidas había visto algo similar, por lo que cesó con su secuencia de ataques gracias a la estupefacción.

— ¿Ya te calmaste?

Saliendo de su trance, volvió a su posición de ataque, pero esta vez, amarrando su pañuelo negro sobre su cabeza —¿Quién es esa Robin?— sus pies se tallaron sobre el suelo para tomar más estabilidad — ¡regresa a Chopper ahora mismo!

— ¡Ah¡— Su puño derecho chocó contra su palma homologa, comprendiendo todo en ese instante –cierto, cierto, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado— de un salto, se bajó del árbol en el que se refugiaba, posicionándose justo delante de Zoro –Monkey D. Luffy, ¡mucho gusto!— estiró su brazo, ofreciéndole un saludo cortésmente y engalanado con una gran sonrisa –y soy un chico de goma— como prueba fehaciente se estiró una de sus mejillas.

— Ehhh…— no entendía muy bien la sucesión de eventos, pero nadie podía decir que era un vampiro maleducado – Roronoa Zoro— el saludo era demasiado así que sólo ignoró la mano tendida frente a él.

— ¡Cielos!, eres un gruñón y yo que pensé que ya éramos amigos –un puchero efímero se hizo presente en su rostro antes de comenzar con el monologo que Robin le había obligado a recitar miles de veces antes de ese momento – Soy un detective de lo paranormal, trabajo para la orden _One piece_ que se dedica al estudio de cosas raras como tú – si bueno, algo así era el discurso, el mensaje era el mismo –Robin, quien cuida de Chopper en estos momentos es mi compañera de equipo, por eso, confía en ella, cuidará bien de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— comenzaba a irritarse, ese sujeto no tenía exactamente el don de la palabra y con la sola mención de esa organización ya se había ganado boleto para una cena de dos, donde el investigador sería el platillo principal y él el comensal. Ciertamente se había topado con uno que otro miembro de la asociación hacía algunas décadas atrás terminando todos en la lista de bajas. Eran muy insistentes.

— Sólo quiero saber de tu vida— se rascó la cabeza un poco preocupado por encontrar las palabras correctas –como una biografía, eso es todo, ¿no es la gran cosa, cierto? Di que si— sus ojos pregonaban suplica.

— Dame una buena razón para cooperar contigo.

— Puedo ofrecerte un trato que beneficia a los dos, si tú me ayudas con mi trabajo, yo te ayudo a cuidar a Chopper, sabes que necesitas ayuda por el día, tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo— su risita resonó por todo el lugar – Zoro es muy obvio con sus trucos y las personas atemorizadas son peligrosas. Necesitas alguien que cuide de Chopper— sus dedos pulgares apuntaron a su propio pecho.

Dado que era la primera vez que el investigador podía ver al vampiro-espadachín en un lugar iluminado, dejó viajar su mirar por todo ese ser que tanto le había llamado desde que le hubiesen contado sobre él en la casa madre en Suecia. Su cabello le parecía increíble, de un color tan llamativo y poco común. Combinaba con sus ojos profundos y calculadores. Todo en él era atrayente y peculiar, desde los tres aretes que portaba en una de sus orejas hasta esa enorme cicatriz que se dejaba ver de entre los pliegues de la _yukata_. Su cara angulosa, su expresión astuta y el contraste de un ser asesino por naturaleza que sucumbía por cariño hacia un pequeño niño le extasiaban.

Por supuesto, como todo vampiro, su belleza era excepcional. Era bien sabido que no existían ni un solo vampiro poco agraciado puesto que esta era su mayor arma, como el veneno de una serpiente, y por ende, la más letal. Esta característica es como el anzuelo para los peces, ayudándoles infinitamente en la captura de presas, y aunque primordialmente le hubiese querido conocer por las admirables historias que se contaban sobre él, justo ahora pensaba en que las historias se quedaban por mucho cortas en la descripción de ese ser que portaba un cuerpo fornido, con brazos bien torneados, un pecho firme y una voz tan penetrante que…

— ¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡Idiota!— una espada acusadora apuntaba al ensimismado investigador.

— ¿Qué?— saliendo de su trance y cayendo en cuenta de la situación entró en crisis —¡Ahhhh! Nami me va a matar, ¡por favor no le digas que deje que te metieras en mi mente!

— ¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA!— su voz sobrenatural causó eco en varios metros a la redonda.

Recomponiendo su actitud y su bloqueo mental, volvió a ofrecer su mano al espadachín —¿Qué dices? ¿Es un trato?

El ojiverde le miró con el ceño fruncido por varios minutos.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

— No eres tú quién está abajo en la cadena alienmenticia.

— Alimenticia –corrigió –o trófica.

Luffy asintió un par de veces sonriente.

— ¿Eso es un "si"?, sabes que no haría daño a Chopper— su cara se transformó en una mueca de disgusto— apresúrate, ya me duele el brazo— con ayuda de su mano libre, se ayudó a sostener su brazo derecho en la misma posición, esperando por la del espadachín.

El detective tenía un punto, de haber querido hacer daño a Chopper, oportunidades tuvo muchas y en cambio, sólo demostró afecto hacia el pequeño. Incluso mimándole de más. Otro punto clave era el cuidado de Chopper durante el día, después del altercado contra el investigador no podía estar tranquilo pensando en que los estúpidos aldeanos intentaran algo contra el niño y no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto, ni aún intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabía que más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era necesario.

Muy a su pesar, estiro su brazo hacia la que el investigador le ofrecía estrechándola con un apretón con fuerza moderada para un vampiro, pero para un humano…

— Es un trato.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué te pasa?— liberándose del agarre y sacudiendo su adolorida mano frenéticamente acusó — ¡me quieres quebrar la mano!

— ¿Qué no eres de goma?— de verdad estaba confundido.

—Si – gimoteó –pero avisa— a veces odiaba la hora en que su tutor, Shanks, le había mostrado como controlar su habilidad de la _gomu gomu no mi_.

— Vamos— alentó el peliverde –seguramente Chopper ya tiene sueño— acomodando su pañuelo de regreso a su lugar original, en su brazo, emprendió marcha.

— ¡Yosh!— La felicidad de Luffy era incontenible por lo que seguía muy de cerca al vampiro dando de saltos como si de un chapulín se tratara.

No tardaron mucho en localizar a la arqueóloga y a Chopper que ya yacía en sus brazos en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Por qué de vaca?

Ambos morenos se encogieron de hombros sonrientes.

— Nico Robin, mucho gusto— se presentó la morena haciendo una reverencia como las costumbres de esa región marcaban.

—Roronoa Zoro— no muy seguro, correspondió el gesto sin poder evitar sentir un poco de recelo contra la mujer frente a él, motivado por ese sentimiento, se decidió a hurgar en la mente de la morena para conseguir un perfil fidedigno de la persona en cuestión.

Sin embargo, no contaba con toparse con lo que parecía ser un recuerdo, uno que involucraba a los dos morenos que caminaban junto a él.

'—_No creo que sea una buena idea capitán-san—' _La morena, pilas de libros y un investigador recién salido de la ducha.

'_Llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, bien ceñida, que atrapaba las gotas aventureras que se deslizaban desde su cabello, por todo el firme pecho hasta morir en la tela sobre su cadera. Arqueando un poco su espalda, lanzó su cabeza hacia adelante para poder pasar más fácilmente otra toalla totalmente seca por sobre sus azabaches cabellos, frotando lentamente pero con fuerza.' _

Un enfoque total en los brazos mediana pero exquisitamente marcados del investigador semidesnudo.

' — _Realmente quiero hacerlo solo— arrojó la tela con la que secaba su cabello húmedo hacía alguna parte del suelo y sin ningún pudor comenzó a vestirse sabiendo que la especialista en arqueología no le prestaría atención. Igual si lo hacía no le importaba' _

Como Zoro pudo comprobar, en realidad la arqueóloga nunca había desviado la atención del moreno y aunque hubiese querido parar el recuerdo antes, como todo, una vez comenzado por consecuencia deseas ver el final.

Zoro lanzó una gélida y acusadora mirada a la arqueóloga quien no borraba su misteriosa sonrisita de su cara.

A eso, en la orden, se le llamaba escudo mental lo cual sólo consistía en pensar en un recuerdo en especial para combatir el asalto mental y Robin era una erudita en ello.

Caminando hasta dar alcance al detective con Chopper en brazos, quien desde ya había comenzado su trabajo como nana, le susurró más como observación que como queja en sí –Tienes una amiga con pensamientos muy extraños sobre ti.

Luffy rio burlesco —¿pensamientos? No bromees, no lograrías leer su mente ni aunque fueras el chupacabras.

— ¿chupacabras?— ¿no se suponía que los miembros de One piece eran personas estudiadas?

— Oye Zoro, ¿y si comenzamos con el interrogatorio hoy?— emoción genuina grabada en sus ojos – dime, ¿tú cagas?—

¿Y si se comía a todos y fin de la historia?

Obviamente excluyendo al dormido Chopper.

Y así, contrario a las predicciones de Zoro que pensaba que lo peor había pasado, apenas comenzaba.

**Continuara…**

_¡ZoLu fans, unidas por la dominación mundial! [Asociación ProZoLu]_

_Y ahora somos más ;) prepárense que el siguiente reto me toca a mí & no escatimaré en el festejo del cumpleaños del hermoso capitán que me robó el corazón. _

_Dudas, quejas && sugerencias serán bien recibidas ;) ¡muaks!_

_Oh, por cierto, si gustan del ZoLu, en mi perfil está el link de un foro hecho por y para ZoLu fans donde se recopilará todo tipo de material de esta hermosa parejita y también hay juegos de rol por si gustan darse una vuelta. _

_Abrazos._


End file.
